


Fool for Hyung

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's attempts to spoil Yunho on his birthday generally end with Yunho spoiling him instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool for Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> fic for Yunho's birthday aka I'll use any excuse to write homin fucking like bunnies

Changmin wakes to the annoying vibration of a phone.

He rolls over and flings his hand out, catching up the offending object and glaring at it. It’s Yunho’s phone, and his inbox is filling up fast with birthday messages. 

Changmin’s expression clears. He spends a few minutes scrolling through the texts, most of them generic, some of them inside jokes, a few from people Changmin doesn’t even know. He viciously deletes a message from Siwon that declares his undying love for Yunho, then immediately afterwards feels bad about it and makes a mental note to confess what he’d done to Yunho. Another hyung promises to send a truck full of strawberries for the birthday boy, to which Changmin snorts quietly. He glances to his side.

Said birthday boy is lying on his back, limbs flung in all directions and mouth open as he snores softly. The urge to whack him with a pillow is strong, but instead Changmin puts his phone aside, leans over and presses his lips to Yunho’s throat. His skin is soft and warm, and Changmin mouths at his neck for a while, pressing wet little kisses all along the column. 

Yunho stirs, one hand reaching up to rub at his nose before settling into sleep again, this time with his mouth closed. His lower lip curls out, forming a small pout, and Changmin can’t resist. He captures it between his lips and sucks, ending with a soft bite before moving upwards and kissing Yunho properly.

Yunho’s breathing changes. He stills, then mouths back sleepily, and Changmin knows he’s waking up. He presses one last kiss to Yunho’s mouth, now wet and glistening pink, and smiles down at him.

“Morning,” he says.

Yunho rubs at his eyes. “Changdola,” he mumbles, voice soft and gravelly with sleep. 

He’s so fucking cute it’s got Changmin instantly hard.

He pushes the covers off and slides down Yunho’s naked body, nipping at his hip briefly before wrapping a hand around his morning erection. Yunho gasps and arches up as Changmin strokes him, thumb swiping over the head, long, clever fingers finding all the right spots. Yunho stops rubbing his eyes and looks at him, dazed and needy, and Changmin smiles and lowers his head.

He laps at the tip first, tongue flicking out and gathering precum, and Yunho shudders under him. Changmin’s lips close around him, a tight, wet heat, then slide down at an agonizingly slow pace and Yunho moans. His voice quavers and he reaches one hand down and slides it through Changmin’s hair, encouraging him with soft whimpers as Changmin sucks him off with breathtaking grace. He wraps his fingers around the base of Yunho’s cock and strokes slowly, pace matching his mouth. His hollows his cheeks, sucking with a soft, delicate sound, and Yunho’s hips stir. Changmin holds him down, controls the pace as he sinks lower and feels the thick, hot weight of Yunho’s cock nudge down his throat. 

He glances up, doe eyes wide and lips pouted red around his dick, and Yunho cries out, a soft, broken sound. 

Changmin’s eyes flutter and he swallows around his length. He can only hold the position for a few seconds before he has to pull off to breathe but it’s enough to make Yunho lose all control. He thrusts up, fingers clenching and sliding through Changmin’s hair, and Changmin lets go of his hips and allows it. He folds his lips over his teeth and opens wider, lets Yunho fuck his face and use him until he comes with a strangled groan, shooting white hot and bitter down Changmin’s throat. 

Changmin drinks him down and laps around his softening cock before pulling off, flushed and breathing hard. Yunho looks dazed, and Changmin shuffles up and kisses him until Yunho sighs and curls his arms around him.

“Wow,” Yunho breathes. 

Changmin smiles against his mouth. “Happy birthday,” he murmurs.

“Wish it was my birthday every day.”

Changmin laughs. “Greedy.”

He presses one last kiss to those soft pink lips before sitting up. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” he says, then clambers out of bed in all his naked glory and runs off.

Yunho stares after him forlornly. He’d wanted to cuddle some more, maybe return the favour to Changmin’s raging hard-on, but it seems his boyfriend has other plans. He stretches and smiles at the lingering tingle of orgasm, his whole body relaxed and happy after that delicious wake-up call. He checks his phone, scrolling through a few messages, but eventually impatience gets the best of Yunho. 

He rolls out of bed and goes searching for Changmin, completely unabashed in his nakedness as he wanders through their apartment. 

The scene that greets Yunho in the kitchen makes him go weak at the knees. Changmin is arranging something on a tray, lips pouted in concentration, and wearing nothing but an apron. His ass sticks out round and firm, the tie of the apron dangling just above it like a cloth tail.

Yunho sneaks up behind him and bites at Changmin’s shoulder, making the other man release a small yelp.

“I told you to stay put!” Changmin berates him.

Yunho nuzzles into his neck. “I got lonely,” he pouts.

“I was bringing you breakfast in bed,” Changmin stamps his foot, and he’s so unbearably cute Yunho leans around and kisses him, soft and sweet at first, then harder as Changmin opens for him. He grinds up, rubbing his slowly hardening cock through the crack of Changmin’s ass, and Changmin moans.

He draws back, a blush high on his cheeks, and Yunho sinks a hand in his hair and pulls his head back as his heartbeat quickens with arousal. 

“I’m going to take you right here,” he growls, grinding harder, hips stirring and ramping up. He shoves a hand under the apron and takes Changmin’s erection in hand, stroking him as Changmin shudders and writhes against him.

“Oh – oh god – ”

“Going to bend you over this counter and fuck you ‘til you can’t breathe,” Yunho purrs, and Changmin’s lips part on a wordless pant.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whimpers.

Yunho’s fingers work at the tie of the apron, pulling it off so Changmin is left naked to his greedy touch. He pushes the tray aside and urges Changmin to bend over, admiring the long line of his legs and the sweet, delicious curve of his ass.

Then he drops to his knees and burrows his face between his cheeks and Changmin cries out. He pushes back, wanting more, and Yunho licks and licks at his pink little hole until he’s a trembling mess. He pushes his tongue inside and Changmin almost sobs, nails scrabbling against the marble countertop.

“Please!” he moans. “Just – fuck me.”

Yunho gets to his feet and kisses Changmin’s shoulder. “You asked so nicely,” he smiles.

“Hyung you bastard, you tease – ” Changmin groans as Yunho pushes his cheeks apart and slides on into him in one long, glorious stroke. His head goes back, the veins of his neck standing out, and Yunho kisses his throat as he starts to thrust. Changmin grinds back to meet him, his mouth parted on long, lusty cries, and he’s so breathtaking Yunho wants to fuck him forever.

“God, Changminnie – ” he moans, and goes faster, fucks harder. Sweat streaks their torsos, Changmin’s cock streaking precum across the kitchen counter, his whole body shuddering with the force of Yunho’s thrusts. He reaches down and strokes himself – then cries out as Yunho abruptly pulls out of him.

“Want to see you,” he pants. He turns Changmin around and hoists him onto the counter. Changmin goes sprawling on his back, shuddering as the cold marble meets his overheated skin. One long leg goes over Yunho’s shoulder, the other around his waist, and then Yunho pushes back into him and he moans loudly.

“Ah – ah, h-hyung,” Changmin whimpers, writhing under Yunho’s thrusts, abandoned to the arousal shuddering through him. Yunho leans down and kisses him, bites at his bottom lip, and that’s how Changmin goes over – flushed and kissed into breathlessness, his thighs trembling and hand working roughly over his cock. He whole body tightens and he spills all over himself, moaning high and long as orgasm shakes him apart.

Yunho gasps, Changmin’s heat clenching down on him almost painfully. He thrusts a few more times, murmurs a breathless, “love you, love you,” before he too is coming, hot and deep inside Changmin.

They untangle themselves after a moment and Changmin sits up on the counter, his torso and the insides of his thighs streaked with cum. His hair – already messy from bed – is even more of a disaster now and Yunho thinks he’s never looked more stunning. Changmin sends him a hooded look.

“That part was supposed to come after breakfast,” he says.

Yunho grins and pulls the tray over. There’s an array of breakfast foods arranged on it meticulously and he feels a swell of affection rise up inside him. He picks a strawberry up from the fruit platter and holds it to Changmin’s mouth.

“. . .And that was meant for you,” Changmin says with his mouth full.

Yunho leans over and kisses him tenderly. “It’s okay. You were a much better present.”

**Author's Note:**

> [fanart by homin-oids](http://homin-oids.tumblr.com/post/76016029932/scribble-1-fool-for-hyung)


End file.
